


The Other Side

by Bittodeath



Series: The Chronicles of Padenom [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Aphrodisiacs, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Consort Levi, Customs, Falling In Love, First Time, Foreign Language, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, King Erwin Smith, M/M, Padenom, Politics, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Elite soldier Levi Ackerman has been summoned by the new king, with an unexpected proposition: marry him to make political alliances with the neighboring Empire of Padenom. But during the voyage, what was meant to be a political agreement turns into something... more.





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in my bro's and I's universe, Padenom. You don't need to read the first two installments to understand this story, but you are welcome to if you want to know more about Padenom's culture, or go to our tumblr, Chronicles-of-Padenom.
> 
> This was written for the Eruri Week 2018, with the prompt "Royalty AU".

_3 Peniel 3411_ – CANIS. Capital: Lyra. **Astral Empire.**

Levi looked at the fortress. It was nothing like the rest of the empire, but reflected what life in Canis was like: harsh and unforgiving. The cold was bitter, and the people, though warm and welcoming, were toughened up by their living conditions. He wasn’t sure he could ever like this country, he who had grown up in the blazing sun of Urca – even after spending three years scouting out the land. At twenty-one, he was one of the best warriors in the empire. He knew that, even without trying for the Imperial Games. He had no interest for such frivolities, even with all the advantages it brought. He simply knew – because he was the only male in fifty years to withstand the harsh military training in Urca to the end of his formation with his martial master. Because he was the very best Falcon, an elite army corps of thirty men. Because he was about to meet the prince of Canis before his coronation as rightful king of these devastated lands, on personal request.

Clicking his tongue, he launched his horse forward. Fucking cold, how would anyone want to live here? As much as he wanted to complain and grumble, he didn’t: he hadn’t become what he was by complaining. The guards didn’t even try to stop him as he passed: his coat was a pass to all doors in the Empire, but even more here, where the people saw the harsh training Falcons went through. Even if it hadn’t been, regular soldiers stood absolutely no chance against a fully trained Falcon. He dismounted at the door and handed the reins to a trembling boy. His mount was one of the most precious things there were, and the stable boy knew better than to half-ass his work. Levi walked to the door and looked up at the guard.

“Tell your king I’m here, as he requested.”  
“Follow me”, the man said, opening the door.

He guided Levi through narrow, badly lit corridors. He knew it already, but Canis was a poor kingdom. They had badly suffered of the plague, twenty years ago – the whole Astral Empire had, but Canis even more so. Levi didn’t remember the plague itself, nor the Astral War they’d lost because of it, but he could see its effects. He’d lived them – his own mother had lost her life to it. No one knew who his father was, and his only living relative, Kenny, had left the country long ago to become who knew what. He hadn’t been unhappy, though, raised and taken care of by his community. He just knew how diseases and wars affected a country.

“Here”, the guard said, stopping at a door. “The king is waiting.”

The man wasn’t king yet, but it was only a matter of hours. Once more, he wondered what he could want from him. He knocked sharply and let himself in.  
The room was bigger than he expected, warm and well-lit. He looked around, memorizing everything without even thinking twice about it, and noticed a little boy standing there, wearing only a long white shirt that fell to his knees. Levi looked around once more, his gaze coming back to the boy. He couldn’t be more than five, with clear blue eyes, like summer sky in Urca, and blond hair – and he was staring right at him. Levi shifted, uneasy.

“Are… Are you the king?” he finally asked.

It would be unusual, but not unheard of. Things happened, after all – but the kingdom would be royally fucked if it was left to the command of a kid.

“Luckily, not yet”, a low voice answered, and a man appeared from behind a screen. “Sorry I made you wait. I’m Erwin. The Pr- I mean, the King. This is my son Armin. My heir.”  
“Your Majesty”, Levi replied with a bow of his head. “It is an honour.”

The king was… kinglier than he expected. He had golden blond hair, the same blue eyes as his son, and sharp features. He was tall, too, and broad. He was a handsome man, Levi realized. He was currently wearing very simple dark trousers and a white shirt with open cuffs, untucked, and was barefoot. He picked up his son, the kid staring at Levi from his father’s arms. Levi vaguely wondered if the kid really was just a copy of his father, or if his mother was blonde and blue-eyed too. The king opened the door and handed Armin to someone Levi didn’t see, before he turned back to him.

“Please sit down, officer”, the king said, gesturing to an armchair as he sat down in one.

Levi did, and observed him from a bit closer. The king was about his age – a bit older, actually. Probably twenty-four or twenty-five, but his face was lined already. He looked older than he really was, probably from his responsibilities.

“I didn’t know you had a son”, Levi said.  
“Not many do”, Erwin replied. “My father said I ought to have an heir, and an heir I had.” He smiled softly. “I didn’t expect having a child would affect me this much.”  
“What about the queen? Shouldn’t she be here with you?”

Erwin looked at him curiously.

“Canis hasn’t had a queen in centuries, so I assume you’re talking about the woman who bore my child. She returned to her family up in the north after Armin was born, and we’ve had no contact ever since. I was told she’s been seeing a hunter in her village.”

Levi had to remind himself that every kingdom had different customs. Yet, he’d grown up in the most powerful matriarchy of the world – he wasn’t used to the idea of women simply bearing children for the sake of a crown. Sure, his queen had had children, but they were not guaranteed to inherit her throne just because they were from her blood. She could have remained childless if she had wished so.

“I’ve been told many things about you, officer Ackerman. It is said you’re from Urca?”  
“I was born and raised there, yes”, Levi replied with a sharp nod.  
“You were taught how to fight there?”  
“Like every child from age four. Urca prides itself on its warriors, Your Majesty. Every citizen knows how to fend for themselves, and girls even more.”  
“I thought Urcans sent they male warriors to be trained elsewhere”, the king said.  
“It is the way”, Levi replied, “for the few boys who wish for a fighting job. The standard regimen is harsh and only gets harsher on them if they stay in Urca. You won’t find many male warriors older than six there, and none older than eight.”  
“How come you stayed?”

Wondering what the king had brought him for, he still answered:

“There are no laws forbidding it. It is just… _strongly_ discouraged.”  
“And yet you went on. How old were you when you joined the Falcons?”  
“I had just turned eighteen, Your Majesty. This was as far as I could go in Urca. Elite training is exclusively for women, and the closest thing was… the Falcons.”  
“You didn’t try for the Wolves.”  
“I didn’t. I fit the Falcons requirements, not the Wolves. There’s a difference between cutting your own place where you deserve to be, and fighting for something that wouldn’t fit you just to piss people off. I’m aware my size and fighting style are not what Wolves are. I am a Falcon, Your Majesty.”  
“Fascinating”, Erwin said, grabbing for a wine pitcher and pouring two cups.  
“Surely you haven’t called me here to hear about my life, Your Majesty.”  
“As curious as I am, no, I haven’t”, Erwin replied. “You know Canis from up-close. I am meant, by birth, to lead, protect and represent a people scattered on a vast territory, and divided in more than a hundred clans. A people who has always struggled to live, and who has found its number diminished first by the Astral War, and then by the Great Plague.”  
“It is not in my power to do anything about that”, Levi said.  
“As I can’t do anything alone. Our dear Emperor is still struggling to keep us afloat, but he has many troubles. I have spoken first with my father, and then with my advisers: I intend to travel to Padenom, which has now been pacified for two years and, more than rising from its ruins, is thriving under Hiles Gavrael’s rule, to ask for help. Our Emperor has authorized me to pursue commercial and peace agreements with Padenom, its kings, and its Emperor.”  
“I still don’t understand where an elite warrior… Oh. A reconnaissance mission. That’s what you want me for. »  
“It is part of the agreement I have with our Emperor on my father’s behalf, may the gods keep his soul peaceful. You would also assure my safety… and, as my consort, my loyalty to our Empire.”  
“What.”  
“The Emperor has required of me to marry an elite warrior, whose loyalty is without doubt to the Empire, to keep me from making a regrettable marriage contract with Padenom, and inherit my kingdom and lineage should I fail to do so in any way.”

Levi stared at him. Weddings were unusual in the Astral Empire, unlike Padenom, and even more were arranged weddings. Only the Imperial family followed some rules, and even those were very lax. It was an inheritance from the foundation of the Empire – from Sirius Padenom, who gave up his name for his lover’s, Alban Aldebaran. The right, for everyone, to love whoever they happened to love – the right, for their current emperor, to take a lover and have him recognized as such while he was married.

“Any elite warrior is beyond any doubt”, Levi replied. “Why me?”  
“You are, by far, one of the best warriors there is. This is a fact. You are trained in reconnaissance and furtivity. You grew up in a kingdom ruled by women, and we know for sure Padenom’s emperor will value such experience. He has tried to bring changes to their laws, with some success. You are this kingdom’s asset, officer, and if you will, you can be its king.”  
“Power never had any appeal to me, or I would have participated in the Imperial Games last year. I could have become a member of the Imperial family.”  
“Which is also why I’ve chosen you”, Erwin declared. “You won’t try to take my crown by envy. You won’t try to kill my child to strip him off his power, however limited it may be. This wedding would be purely for the form. You can take or keep any lover you have, just as I may do if I so please. You may even leave to live on your own once this mission is over. I’m merely asking for three years of your life, to be spent by my side as a consort in a foreign land.” The king stood up. “I’m leaving for Padenom by the end of the week. I expect to have an answer then. Now, if you’ll excuse me, you’ll be shown to your apartments while I get ready for the ceremony.”

*

Levi had thought about it over and over, questioned people about Padenom and what they knew about it, made a list of pros versus cons, but in the end, he could only come to the conclusion that Erwin was right: this was the best solution. And yet, that was nowhere near what he’d have expected for his wedding. He wasn’t overly romantic, but he had been pretty sure if he ever decided to tie the knot, it would be out of love. That was just the way things were. And yet, here he was, about to give an answer to Erwin. The king was leaving in three days’ time.

“Officer”, Erwin said, greeting him with a nod as he opened the door and let him in.  
“I have decided to agree to this arrangement.”  
“Perfect”, Erwin said with a grin. “The ceremony will be held tomorrow at sunset, by a Draconian priest.”  
“Tell me more about your plan”, Levi said, shaking his head. “I agreed to come, now I want to know what to expect.”  
“Of course”, Erwin said. “Sit, I’ll be back soon. Armin”, the king called, and entrusted his son, with whom he had been playing, to a nearby servant. He came back and sat down in an armchair with a map of the known world. “We will travel in a small, skilled group. It is best to be discreet here, rather than to make a show of power. We’ll take horses, of course.”  
“Your Majesty…”  
“Call me Erwin”, he said, “I’ll call you Levi. We’ll let ourselves be known as royalties only if needed.”  
“Erwin, when you say ‘small, skilled group’, how many men are we talking about?”  
“Two.”  
“Two?”  
“Two”, Erwin confirmed with a nod. “You, and me. My son will be staying here if anything were to happen to us. In the meantime, I have named a regent.” He shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not like he’ll have a lot of power here anyway. Clan chiefs hold the power over the people, I’m merely a representative.”  
“With all due respect, Erwin, that’s a dumb idea. We should at least take a guard with us.”  
“That would hold us back, and I don’t trust many people around Padenomians. This mission requires delicacy. We’re fitted for it.”  
“What if we’re attacked?”  
“You’re one of the best warriors, and I’m not defenceless. I was raised as a warrior too.”

Levi pinched his nose.

“Fine. Whatever. If we die, I’ll hold you responsible.”  
“We won’t”, Erwin assured him. “Now… we’re here, in Lyra. We’ll stay in Canian land as long as possible, until we enter Draco. I doubt we’ll find much opposition there, so we’ll cross that kingdom to the Padenomian border, and keep ourselves away from Cygnus. We’ll find ourselves in the kingdom of the Adrat family, and we’ll go over to the Starscream’s. They’re a royal family close to the Emperor, the eldest child is his sworn knight and, if rumours are true, lover. They are known for their hospitality, and I expect we will be given a dragon-riders escort. That will make the trip shorter and easier.”  
“We’ll still have to cross the whole empire from north to south to get to Hafeld”, Levi noted. “Wouldn’t it be easier to take a ship south, in Regulus, and go straight to the capital?”  
“We’d miss opportunities in Padenom, and the sea isn’t safe either. Regulians would probably ask for a fee – we may be from the same Empire, but I wouldn’t trust them. And I have some considerations for our comfort. Unlike you, I have always lived in the north. I’ve never known temperatures high enough to wear less than a thick jumper, and we’re going on a journey to a place that often reaches forty degrees, when it’s not more. I have no desire to die of heatstroke.”  
“You’ve thought of everything, then.”  
“I’ve been planning this trip for years. Yes, I have. Now… we will simply cross Adrat land. From what I gathered, they haven’t been in power here for long. They were given that land after the Astral War, and they don’t hold much power. Our first real stop will be Lefalls.”  
“Starscream family, right? What can you tell me about them?”  
“They’ve been ruled by Hayato Starscream for nineteen years. He’s a very close friend of their former Emperor. His older son is… something we haven’t seen in centuries. He was chosen by an Hebridean, fused with him. He spends most of his time with the Emperor and their son. Second son is a known dragon-rider, and his heir. He lives in the south with his husband and son, so we probably won’t see him, but he is skilled. The king fell ill a year ago, shortly after he remarried. His son took care of the kingdom as a regent in the meantime. His second wife is of noble birth. It is said he is extremely fond of her. And they have a little boy.” Erwin pointed at the map. “Hayato Starscream holds power over three other kingdoms. His former wife’s, his current spouse, and his brother’s. He is very powerful, and we would be wise not to anger him. He could guarantee us a safe trip south, and an audience with the Emperor.”  
“And would such a powerful man even receive us? Padenomian nobles identify each other through their tattoos, or so I’ve heard.”  
“He would, that’s their way of doing things. The foreigner is always welcome. And I have a sealed letter from our Emperor. As powerful as he may be, Hayato Starscream won’t take the risk to start another Astral War when they’re already recovering from the Uprising.”

Levi nodded, and for the next two hours, Erwin exposed his detailed plan to woo over the Padenomian nobility. As he listened to him, he realized the man would, undoubtedly, be a good king for Canis. He was the kind of man that rose from ashes, better and stronger, when everyone else thought all was lost. Maybe being married to him wouldn’t be so bad, after all.


	2. Customs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi stop for the night in a fortified farm.

_6 Gadriel 3411_ – STARSCREAM LAND. **Empire of Padenom.**

It was spring and the ice and snow were thawing everywhere. The horses’ coats were flecked with icy mud, as were the two travellers on their backs. It was better than plain winter, but it wasn’t great either.

“There’s a fortified farm over there”, Levi called.  
“We could use some rest. And warmth”, Erwin agreed, as they set on their way to the farm.

The people were warm and welcoming, as if to make up for the cold of their country, if slightly contemptuous of foreigners. They lived in tightly knitted communities in small, very often fortified villages – but they had to be to survive the harsh winters. Often, they found themselves shut inside for weeks because the weather was so bad. Canis was harsh, yes, but you could almost always move around. Here, the weather was unbearable: the cold was wet and froze you to the bone, the snow melted in dirty puddles, and the only reliable mounts were dragons bred for this purpose. The strangeness of the country was really throwing Erwin off – and Levi too, but not as much.

They hopped down their horses as they entered the farm’s court: there were dogs running around, and kids sloshing with them, laughing and crying out. There were a few young people and adults around, who quickly noticed them. A young woman, bundled up in furs, walked up to them with a smile.

_“Soyez les bienvenus, étrangers”_ , she said.

Levi and Erwin stared at her. Padenomians nobles all spoke a perfect English, their people’s dialect, and the common language used everywhere in the Empire – French. The girl had naturally greeted them in that language, but it wasn’t used in the Astral Empire anywhere than in Cygnus. The girl must have perceived their uneasiness, and called out. A few seconds later, another woman was coming out of the farm – a matron – and stood there, hands over her hips and staring at them.

“English?” she said in a thick accent.  
“Yes”, Erwin said, relieved. “My husband and I are seeking shelter for the night and-”  
“Not fast!”, she said, stopping him. “I only speak little. Speak slow. Simple words. Me not noble.”

Erwin smiled, struggling to understand her through her accent, and nodded. That was not going to be easy, was it?

“I am Erwin”, he said, putting a hand over his chest. “My husband, Levi.”

The woman nodded.

“What need? Food? Roof over head? We welcome.”  
“Please”, Erwin nodded, and the woman beamed at him.  
“Come”, she said, “come, come! Hot water for…” she frowned. “ _Bain_. And food tonight. Bed.”

She then spoke in a quick flurry that was definitely not English, but not French either. It had to be the local dialect, and soon she had a flock of young people around her as she gave her orders. They were soon divested of their dripping coats and muddy shoes, and guided to a warm fire blazing in the chimney. They didn’t wait for long before the matron guided them to a room at the back of the building. It was a very simple bedroom, with a quite narrow double bed covered in thick blankets. Another door opened on the other side of the room, and she took them there. The cold was striking after the warmth of the house, and she guided them to a wooden fence. Behind it, they discovered a hot spring, steaming and very welcoming. A small fire had been lit under a large rock, and towels were stacked over it to stay warm. Plants had probably been thrown into it, because it smelled good.

“Give clothes. Clean”, she said, pointing first at an empty basket, and then at the door where someone was laying fresh clothes on the bed for them.  
“Thank you”, Erwin said, and everyone left the area safe for the matron.  
“Careful water. Hot and deep.”

They nodded, and she left, seemingly satisfied.

“What did she mean?” Levi said. “About the water?”  
“Probably that the spring is deeper than it seems to be. I have to say, right now a hot bath seems very inviting.”

They were quick to put their clothes in the basket, and wasted no time in the cold: they stepped into the water. It was wide enough that Erwin could lie across and still not touch the edges, and Levi quickly realized he had better stay close to the edge. It really was deep. A teen dropped by to take the basket, and handed them a bar of soap with a toothy grin.

“I can’t believe peasants here live more comfortably than I do in my fortress”, Erwin said with a laugh.  
“They’re really reliable”, Levi answered, soaping himself up. “It’s nice.”

They washed efficiently, but remained a bit more in the spring, the hot water relaxing their muscles, tired after already three months of traveling without real comfort. This was one of the nicest places they had stopped to so far. Shivering from the cold, they wrapped themselves in the towels and dashed for the door, closing it tightly after them, and laughed at the indignity of the situation. The clothes, though not fitting exactly, were warm and comfortable. Erwin’s eyes drifted to the bed. They had often slept close to keep each other warm, but it was the first time they were going to share a bed. He wouldn’t have minded when they first got married – but he’d gotten to know Levi, and had taken a liking to him. There was something about that fierce warrior that just got to him – his rare, soft smiles, his grey eyes, his wits and amazing abilities. He was falling in love with the man he’d married, and it was scaring him.

Once they were dressed, they exited the room to come back to the common room where the fire was blazing. It was a circular thing, and it was easy to guess everyone gathered around it at meal times. Good smells of food came from somewhere that had to be the kitchen, and a small group of teens – boys, girls and some undetermined – were ironing shirts and sheets, chatting gleefully. They seemed to be happy, all of them. It was surprising how everyone seemed to mix together since they’d crossed the Padenomian border. In Aldebaran, everything had a place. Everyone was to keep theirs, to know who and what they were, and never drift from it. People didn’t mix together the way they did here, and aside from the genderless Dragon-priests, everyone was supposed to fit in a category. The young and the old helped each other, spoke together – and it was fascinating.

_“Help”_ , one of the young persons said, handing them a pile of blankets.

They wondered for a second what they were supposed to do, and realized they were laying furs on the ground to sit on, at the feet of armchairs were the elders sat. They were just finishing when a swarm of men came in, quickly followed by women. They were all coming back from work, but had taken the time to bathe before they came in. Everyone sat down around the fire, except for four young men. Two women were breastfeeding their new-borns by the fire, talking quietly, and other were feeding a small group of toddlers and small kids. The four young men brought in the meal, and started to serve everyone a portion. It was soup, with chunks of meat, and buttery bread fresh out of the oven. Not only was it delicious, but the joyous chatter around them was comforting. The food-supply diminished until everything was gone, and everyone well-fed. A group of women got up, bringing the youngest kids with them – obviously to put them to bed.

Erwin and Levi could feel curious gazes on them, but the language barrier was hard to break. Yet, watching everyone kept them from being bored. After a while, older kids went to bed, and then teens, along with the elders. Only remained the adults, now talking quietly among them. A hot brew was served, from two different barrels. Some youths turned bright red as they accepted a mug, and others looked quite smug. The matron walked over with a steaming mug. She pointed at the two barrels, speaking to Erwin.

“One help sleep. One keep husband warm.”

Erwin looked at Levi, who was pressed against him to warn off the cold, and he thought of the fireless bedroom – warm, but not enough. He had no doubt they’d easily fall asleep, with how tired they were.

“Keep him warm”, he replied softly.

She beamed at him and served them two mugs, as cakes were passed along. The drinks were good – sweet and warm, like tea, milk and honey mixed together, with a lemony after-taste. Levi was gripping his mug tightly and gulping from it, visibly willing to keep the cold away.

“Take cake”, the matron said after Erwin refused to take a part. “Must eat with brew. Too strong if no eat. Bad.”  
“What do you mean?” Erwin said carefully.  
“Eat, or keep husband up all night.” She pointed at Levi, and waved her finger in an explicitly “no” motion. “Need sleep. Take cake.”  
“Alright then”, Erwin said, and he handed a piece of cake to Levi, taking one for him.

It was good and sugary, and with the warmth of the fire, he felt good. This was a good place to be – a happy place. Levi was still squeezed against him, but he seemed to be getting warmer as time went by. Slowly, the remaining people started to leave for their beds, and the two travellers went after them to get back to their room. Levi closed the door behind them, and Erwin noticed he was a bit flushed.

“Are you alright? You seem to be fevered…”  
“I do feel weird”, Levi said, “but… not bad?”

Erwin stepped close and pushed his hand against his forehead. Levi was slightly warmer than he should have been – but Erwin did feel like he was getting warmer too. It was a familiar sensation, he knew it, and yet he could put no words on it. His fingers slid from Levi’s forehead to his throat, checking for his pulse. His heart was beating fast and strong. He pulled his hand away, and looked up. Levi’s cold silver eyes were turning to warm mercury.

“It must be the drink”, Erwin said, “she did say it would keep you warm.”  
“Wait a second. What were her exact words?”  
“Keep husband warm”, Erwin replied. “C’mon, get in bed, maybe you’ll feel better.”  
“I’m… fine. Just feeling a bit weird. You’re right, it must be the brew.”

Levi smiled softly, trying to reassure him, and Erwin felt his heart melt.

“I do feel a bit weird too”, he confessed. “I ate more cake than you, must be why it’s taking me longer to react. Must be a pretty potent brew, if we need to eat cake alongside it. Yet I can’t remember it tasting like alcohol.”  
“I don’t feel drunk”, Levi said. “I’m feeling… I don’t know.” He took a step and leaned his head against Erwin’s chest. “That’s nice.”

Erwin’s laughter rumbled in his chest at the unusual behaviour. Levi wasn’t this affectionate.

“Let’s get in bed. It’s been a long day.”

Erwin pulled away from him and slid off his shirt and jumper, putting them on the back of a nearby chair. Levi watched with ravenous interest, his eyes widening as he realized what had happened. He gulped when Erwin turned back, naked to the waist, his skin already dampening from the potency of the brew.

“Oh gods”, Levi breathed. “That brew…”  
“Levi? You’ve turned really pale suddenly, what is it?”  
“That brew they gave us… to ‘keep the husband warm’. It must have been an aphrodisiac.”  
“What do you m- Oh.” Erwin took a step back. “Yeah, we did present ourselves as a married couple. It must be in their traditions.”

Levi was staring back at him, motionless, barely breathing.

“Levi. C’mon, you’re scaring me.”  
“That’s why she wanted us to eat the cake. She said you’d keep me up all night otherwise.” He took a deep breath, rubbing his hands over his face. “Must be pretty potent stuff too”, he added.  
“I’m sorry. That was not part of the plan.”  
“I know”, Levi replied. “But my head is starting to get a bit… muddled up. I… don’t think I’ll be able to play it cool.”  
“I don’t see many solutions”, Erwin said. “We can go roll ourselves in the snow outside to try and stop the effects, or we can… Take care each of our stuff and pretend it never happened.” He gulped, eyes darting around. He was starting to really feel it – the blood leaving his mind and pouring south. Slowly, he took a step forward. “Or… we could deal with it the way we’re supposed to.”  
“Whaddya mean?” Levi replied, fidgeting as he grew increasingly horny and found no satisfying way to relieve himself.  
“I keep my husband warm”, Erwin breathed, taking another step and lightly wrapping his arms around Levi. “I won’t lie to you, Levi. I’ve wanted you from the start. I didn’t intend to make a move on you, but I feel… like this was meant to happen.”

Levi was staring at his own fingers, which were tightly wrapped around Erwin’s biceps. His cheeks turned an even brighter red.

“I’m… I never… With anyone”, he said, gulping.  
“I’ll be gentle, if you’re willing to have me”, Erwin breathed, tilting his head up with his hand under his chin. “You are under no obligation, Levi. You decide. I just wanted you to know it’s not a side-effect of the drugs. I desire you.”  
“It was not part of the deal”, Levi said, his voice breaking.  
“It was not”, Erwin agreed. “It is an offering, to someone I hold very dear.”  
“I… Yes”, Levi breathed, closing his eyes a second. “Yes, Erwin. I do want this. You… May have me, if you are gentle.”

Slowly, Erwin closed the distance, pressing his lips to Levi’s. He still tasted of that infernal brew, but Erwin couldn’t bring himself to be angry about it. He was a man on a mission of crucial importance, and he would succeed. Failure was not an option. He pulled away slightly, feeling Levi’s breath on his lips, heavy with desire and anxiety. He closed the distance again, this time assaulting his mouth and invading it tenderly. His touch was slow and careful, as if Levi was of porcelain. He lifted him up and put him down on the bed, feeling every hair on his body stand on end at the sensation of Levi’s skin against him.

They had been married for three months already, but this was their wedding night – that was the way it felt. And for a second, he wondered if it was _just_ desire he felt, before he decided it didn’t matter yet whether he was taking Levi with desire for a dear friend, or as a lover. He was taking him as his wedded husband, and it was all that mattered. A smile crept on his lips at the thought.

“My husband”, he breathed. “I like that I can call you that.”  
“Of course you would”, Levi said with a strained smile – still anxious over it.

Erwin straightened up and opened the top drawer of the nightstand: there was a box of biscuits there, and a glass bottle of water. He closed it, filing it away for later. The second – and final – drawer held what he wanted: a little terracotta pot. It was delicately engraved with marking that were probably proper to the dialect spoken here. He pried the lid off, the scent of herbs feeling the room.

“What’s that?” Levi asked, standing on his elbows as he strained his neck to get a closer look.

Erwin tilted the pot to show him. The lubricant had an unfamiliar, light pink colour, which was probably better than the garish blue back at home. Levi lifted heavy lidded eyes to him, and Erwin realized his husband was still very much clothed.

“It’s a bit too cold to stay over the covers”, he said. “How about getting under them?”

Levi lifted an eyebrow.

“I may not be very experienced, but missionary position under the covers in the dark seems a bit _standard_.”  
“Who said standard wasn’t good”, Erwin replied. “Trust me.”  
“I do.”

Levi pulled back the covers, wiggled out of his borrowed clothes that he left on the ground on the side of the bed, and slid under the covers, pulling them back over himself.

“It’s cold”, he complained.  
“Don’t worry, it’ll get pretty warm soon”, Erwin said, taking off his clothes and sliding under the covers with him and settling over him. “There.”  
“Better”, Levi said, still trying to hide how anxious he was. “You must think it’s weird”, he added. “That I never did anything.”  
“Why would I? You’re barely twenty-one and have been spending most of your life fighting. If it reassures you…” he slid a hand over his thigh “I’m pleased and honoured to be your first.”  
“That does sound like you”, Levi replied with a smile.

Erwin smiled as well and bent down for a kiss, exploring his mouth before he slid to his jaw, up to his ears, down his throat, his chest, feeling his stomach quiver as he got there. It was hot, stuffy and incredibly dark under the covers, but it also felt all the more intimate. The first kiss to Levi’s shaft earned him a twitch, and he lightly ran the palm of his hand against it, up and down, amazed by how sensitive he was. The brew helped, because he could feel the tension in Levi’s body, and he shouldn’t have been this hard while being this anxious. He blew a stream of hot air over him and Levi made an inhumane sound that made him grin and shift slightly to grind into the mattress.

Slowly, he pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh, going up and finding Levi’s self-control very impressive. A true warrior indeed. His lips parted and took him in his mouth, barely hearing his muffled moans as he worked his tongue over him. He took his time, learning to know his body like you learned a new language, taking him deeper each time and marvelling at how in control Levi seemed to be. He realized with a bemused amusement that he was slightly wrong when Levi came suddenly and without a warning, crying out a shocked “Oh _gods_ ” as he did so. He moved up with a grin, meeting almost immediately Levi’s eyes. The man turned beet red from embarrassment, and Erwin chuckled, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it”, he said. “That was the whole point.”  
_“Still.”_  
“Well, next time a warning would be great”, Erwin admitted.  
_“Next time?”_

Erwin moved up completely, weighing down over him.

“Surely you weren’t thinking of this as a one time thing?” he asked gently. “Levi, I want you to share my bed, as my husband… if you want to, too.”  
“I… I don’t know yet, Erwin. What if I don’t like it?” Red returned to his face, which had started to cool down. “I- I mean, this was very nice, but you didn’t get much out of it.”  
“You are free of your choices, Levi. I’m merely voicing a desire on my part. Know that my bed is open for you, whatever happens tonight.” He smiled, and pressed another kiss to his neck. “You don’t have to worry about me, Levi. Not tonight. Having you in my arms is already more than I ever hoped for.”  
“Don’t lie”, Levi breathed. “Not to me. Not now.”  
“I am getting a bit uncomfortable”, Erwin agreed with an amused huff. “Nothing I can’t manage, though.” He paused. “Not yet, at least. I don’t know what they make their brew with, but it works way too well.”  
“I agree”, Levi said, sliding his arms around his neck. “I’m already feeling it. This must be fucking up my refractory time.”  
“C’mon, you talk like an old man”, Erwin said with a chuckle with a peck to his lips. “It can’t be _that_ long. You’re young and particularly fit and healthy.”  
“I didn’t sign up for a marathon, mind you”, Levi pointed out, wiggling under him.  
“Neither did I”, the young king laughed, holding out his hand to grab the terracotta pot again. “Here goes”, he said, slathering his fingers with the slippery stuff.

Levi frowned slightly, his fingers twitching on Erwin’s back, but didn’t move. Yet, he was starting to relax – a mixture from his earlier orgasm, Erwin’s calm and the effects of the brew. He made a noise in the back of his throat when the first finger breached in, tensing at the foreign intrusion, but then focused on relaxing. Erwin was staring at him, watching out for any sign of discomfort.

“I’m fine”, Levi huffed. “I’ve lived through worst.”  
“Levi, you’re not supposed to _endure_ it”, Erwin chided him, moving his finger around slowly, obviously searching for something. “You’re meant to _enjoy_ it. I need to know how you feel, I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“You know, sometimes you are pretty annoyi-”

He choked up, his eyes wide, at the sudden and unexpected pleasure blazing through his body. His vision faded to a sparkly white for a second, and he finally wheezed a “what was that” that earned him a chuckle.

“ _That_ is how you’re supposed to feel. If you can talk, hell, if you can _think_ , it means I’m not doing you right.”  
“I- I don’t like feeling so defenceless”, Levi confessed, looking back at him.  
“Of course you would”, Erwin said with a sigh. “Levi”, he said gently, “we’re in a fortified place, behind locked doors. I’ve put our weapons under the bed, within easy reach. There is nothing to fear.”  
“You are asking for a lot of trust on my part.”  
“Yes. Yes I am.” Slowly, he pushed his finger in again, brushing against the same spot as earlier. “I do think this is worth it.”  
“You’re annoying.”  
“It’s a full time occupation”, Erwin replied cheerfully. His smile dropped lightly, his expression turning serious as he pulled his hand away. “I’m not doing anything you’re not comfortable with. Do you want me to stop?”

Levi took a moment to think it over – a not so pleasant moment.

“I don’t want you to stop”, he finally answered. “I’m just… irrationally scared.”  
“And I know how much it cost you to even tell me this”, Erwin breathed, with something like awe in his eyes. “Thank you, Levi.”

He bent down slowly for another kiss, deepening it steadily and making Levi focus on their mouths, rather than on the hand sliding back between his legs – rather than the fingers steadily adding up and stretching him gently, prying moans out of his mouth. Erwin couldn’t remember a time where he’d been this patient and this gentle with any of his lovers, but he felt compelled to do it. Levi’s pleasure mattered more than his own at the moment, and he realized with a strained groan that he’d neglected himself for far too long when he finally pulled his hand away.

“They were right, though”, Levi whispered. “I am feeling rather hot.”  
“Darling, you’ve seen nothing yet”, Erwin whispered in his ear as he pushed in.

Levi gasped loudly, his fingers grasping the covers, but Erwin was relentless and didn’t stop or pause until he was in to the hilt. He was a bit breathless, his thoughts a shapeless muddle, but he managed to groan a “alright?” that Levi answered with a nod. Erwin buried his face in the place between his neck and his shoulder, giving a slow thrust of his hips. Levi twitched under him, and he did it again. And again. And again, until he’d found the rhythm that rendered Levi boneless in his arms and made his moan shamelessly against his skin. He realized distantly that the bed creaked lightly every time he moved, but he didn’t care at the moment. Levi was hot and tight, trusting him so completely for a few minutes that it made his heart hammer against his ribs. He pulled his head up to look at Levi, feeling a rush of pleasure as he did so – the leg wrapped around his waist, Levi’s damp hair sticking to his forehead, his eyes glazed over.

“Levi”, he managed to breathe, and his lover seemed to focus his attention on him for a second. That was enough, because his jaw fell open on a soundless moan as he released between their bodies pressed together, tightening so much on Erwin that the king followed him the next instant with a husky groan.

They took a moment to recover and Erwin pulled away to flop to his side.

“You feeling alright?” he breathed as Levi rubbed his palms over his face, focused on slowing his pants of pleasure.  
“I think I’m warm enough”, Levi announced with a tired smirk.

Erwin snorted, closed the terracotta pot and put it back in the second drawer, where he found a piece of cloth to wipe them with. Levi didn’t move, content with just letting him do all the work, and once he’d dropped the cloth aside, he snuggled against him. Erwin made sure the covers were tightly wrapped around them, his arm snaked around Levi’s smaller form, before he capped the candles. The dark settled around them – warm and comforting. Levi was already fast asleep, and Erwin kissed his brow with a smile. If that was what they were after three months, there was no telling how close they’d be after three years. He couldn’t wait to get there.


	3. Lefalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi arrive in Lefalls, and it's nothing like they expected.

They had left quite early in the morning after thanking their hosts as best as they could. Erwin was determined to get to Lefalls, the capital, on that day. Levi had had half the mind to complain about it, but the perspective of sleeping in a bed rather than who knew where was holding him up. Still, it wasn’t the most comfortable ride he’d had, and he felt himself blush several times through their journey when the events of the day before came back to his mind. Erwin seemed perfectly oblivious – he wasn’t.

“We’re almost there”, Erwin said as he folded back their map – one of the numerous ones they’d brought with them.  
“I’d say we just entered the domain”, Levi replied, his eyes strained on the horizon. “There are riders coming towards us, mounting who knows what but certainly not horses.”

Erwin looked in the direction he pointed and saw the two beasts running towards them with their riders. He realised as they got closer that they were dragons – the kind their compatriots left to live in the wild. Here, though, the dragons looked perfectly tame. Guards were guiding them. The beasts – Taurus species – were as high as their horses, but more massive, and visibly more stable thanks to their claws digging into the dirt and ice like it was nothing. The guards wore dark clothes, emblazoned in red, and they hadn’t taken out their weapons.

“ _Vous vous trouvez en terre Starscream, voyageurs_. »  
“We are here to meet your king, His Majesty Hayato Starscream. Can you guide us to him?”  
“Who are you? What business do you have here?”

Erwin straightened up on his horse, staring at them.

“My name is Erwin Smith, King of Canis. I have come from the Astral Empire to meet your king.”  
“We’ll see if the king consents to see you. Come with us. The night will fall soon, and it’ll be too cold to stay outside.”

The guards accents were thick, but they spoke clearly and didn’t seem too surprised by their arrival. Erwin deduced it was because they saw many travellers of different ascents. If the king was as powerful as they’d heard, it would be no surprise. They rode for another half-hour before they arrived in sight of the fortress: there were several buildings, some very large, but one seemed to be central. It was the fortress itself, built low and spread widely, with only one impressive tower shooting into the sky. As they got closer, they saw a flurry of activity around it.

“Dismount here”, the guards said. “Your horses will be taken care of.”

A little girl, no older than ten, was running towards them. She took the reins from them and skilfully guided the horses away, laughing and talking to them in a soothing voice. The guards guided them through a large training field between two large buildings, where people were learning to wield weapons, taming dragons, and even learning to ride them. Levi hadn’t had the chance to see any dragon-rider academy back in their empire, and he was astounded at the way these young people faced the mighty beasts without any fear. He was quite sure these dragon-riders were far better than their owns.

“Wait here”, one of the guards said, “a servant will come to you shortly.”

That said, he turned his mount around and followed his colleague away. Levi was curious about these weird ways they had: who let a foreign king without any supervision? Sure, there were quite a number of warriors not so far away, but still…

“Look at them”, Erwin said with a chuckle, diverting his attention to two young men who were obviously playing in what remained of snow in front of the castle. One had long, flaming red hair and was truly massive – more than Erwin was – and he moved like nothing could hurt him, with arrogance and pride. The other, significantly smaller, though he had to be taller than Levi, had dark skin and was more delicate. He wasn’t a warrior, that much was obvious from his stance and his shrieks when his companion picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. They ran around, the taller tackling the other to the ground with a booming laugh.

Erwin looked at Levi, who glared back, and they stepped closer. The red-haired man was helping the other up, pulling him close thanks to the momentum, and they stopped short when he kissed him passionately. When they pulled away, the taller one noticed Erwin and Levi standing a few meters away. He gripped his hand and walked toward them with what was probably meant to be a welcoming grin – his sharp fangs only made it threatening. As he got closer, Levi noticed there was something weird about his skin around his chin. It was paler than his slightly tanned skin. When he stopped in front of them, though, he had to contain his gasp of surprised fear: the man had reptilian pupils, dark slits in otherwise clear blue eyes.

“Be welcomed to Lefalls, voyagers. Come inside, it’s getting cold outside.”  
“We-”  
“We’ll talk inside, once we’re warm, with hot drinks in our hands”, the man cut Erwin. “Unless you have come to bring death, you are welcome here.”

His companion didn’t seem too reassured about that, but Erwin nodded and they followed them inside. They entered through a small door, discovering large colonnades, and crossing without stopping to a set of massive double doors.

“Royal audiences have ended for today”, the red-haired man informed them, “but you are welcome to our table. Spring is always a joyous season for us.”  
Erwin and Levi exchanged a glance. That man was obviously part of the royal family, if he was speaking like this and walking around with such assurance. Behind the double door was a narrow room filled with coat-hangers, and another double doors. Erwin vaguely wondered how many doors they’d go through before getting into the fortress itself. But then, the man opened the double-doors and he stood there, staring, completely in awe.

They were standing at the entrance of a magnificent throne room, a perfect square of thirty meters on thirty meters. Colons held the roof, high above their heads, all carved into obsidian. The dimmed flames of torches were reflected on the walls, some covered with heavy tapestries. Almost at the centre of the room, there was a large circle of white tiles with red veins, and against the farthest wall, under a red and white canopy, was a platform where the throne was. Or rather, the thrones. One was a massive armchair, made of precious wood and inlaid with precious stones. The other, set a bit behind the first, was more delicate, engraved and garnished with a red cushion on the seat. Two doors stood on each side of the platform, one small and almost hidden, the other very large and obviously made to fit a massive influx of people.

They went through that last one, crossed a large corridor, and arrived in a splendid ballroom, the likes they had never seen. But their guide didn’t pause or wait, guiding them to a farther door. This time, the room was of human proportion at last, though still large enough to fit a good number of persons. Domestics were already waiting for them, taking their bags, coats and boots while others came in with a tray of biscuits and steaming pitchers. The red-haired man motioned them to sit down in one of the many sofas and armchairs as he settled into one himself, pulling his companion in his lap. Erwin wondered if maybe the other man was a hired escort, as it seemed to be a very common practice in the empire. He remembered these people always had a distinctive sign, but he couldn’t remember what it was.

“I’m sorry I stopped you so fast, but night falls quite suddenly around here. It wouldn’t be a problem for me, but none of you would have survived and we can’t have that.” As he said that, the red-haired man looked fondly at the other, snuggled against him. “I believe you are of noble ascent, aren’t you?” he added with a smile.

Erwin nodded.

“We come from the Astral Empire… Your Highness”, he said after a second of hesitation. “Our Emperor, His Majesty Marcus Nellaser, gave us leave to come in Padenom and negotiate contracts on our country’s behalf.”

The two young men exchanged a gaze and straightened up, a silent conversation passing between them.

“I assume you came here to meet His Majesty Hayato Starscream?” the red-head said.  
“Indeed”, Erwin answered. “His kingdom is our first stop on our way to Hafeld, with the hope to meet the Emperor.”  
“Are you royal emissaries, then?” He called for a servant and gave them a series of orders in the same foreign language the people at the farm had used.  
“Not exactly”, Erwin said with a smile. “I rule over Canis as king, and stand before you as its representant, with my consort, Levi.”

The man observed them with attention, and Levi shivered. His uncommon appearance was disturbing, though you couldn’t deny he was handsome. He was about Erwin’s age, and his companion was about the same age. He gave another series of orders, and smiled again.

“You are welcome to stay in Lefalls, King Erwin, for as long as you may need. Our Emperor had wishes to resume his father’s work with your Empire, to restore peace and fraternity between our peoples. I am Atsushi Starscream, firstborn of His Majesty and right-hand man of our Emperor. I welcome you in my father’s name, who shall be here soon.”

Then, the young man in his lap moved, bringing attention to him. His skin wasn’t has dark as most southerners, like he was of mixed heritage, and he had startingly green eyes and curly black hair. He was gorgeous and delicate, but as he moved, Erwin and Levi realized there was a learned grace there, and an assurance akin to that of the prince.

“You don’t need to speak in my name here, Atsushi”, he said in a gentle, warm voice. “You catch us by surprise, we were about to have an important ceremony in a few days. As you may know, our laws don’t authorize noble weddings between members of the same sex, but Atsushi has vowed his life to me a long time ago. We wished to symbolize it privately, but you shall be welcome if you wish to assist.”

Levi’s jaw dropped as he understood what the young man meant. Far from being a prostitute, he was…

“You’re the emperor”, he blurted out.

Said emperor nodded sternly.

“Indeed. Not many know of our staying here. We needed some time away from the court.” He smiled gently, talking as if they’d been friends for years instead of noble foreigners intruding on his wedding. “It’s been barely two years since the succession war ended, and we’ve been dealing with the aftermath ever since. We haven’t had much time for our relationship to bloom as it should have.”

Levi wasn’t sure what kind of ‘blooming’ he meant, given the amorous gazes the prince gave him, but he understood these few days were very important to them. It made him feel bad, that they had interrupted something this important. Erwin’s squeeze on his fingers startled him out of his thoughts.

“We thank you for your honesty, Majesty, and apologize for disturbing you at such a… turn in your lives.”  
“You couldn’t know”, the Emperor said fatally. “However, if you are willing to wait, we could discuss whatever you came for back in Hafeld. The travel will be less long and strenuous with dragon-riders than on horse-back.”  
“We had planned to meet with your lords on our way to Hafeld”, Erwin explained. “Lefalls was only our first stop.”  
“Then it’s settled. We will officially meet in Hafeld, in the meantime, I believe you are welcome to use the king’s hospitality.” He turned to Atsushi: “What is taking your father so long, by the way?”  
“I have no idea”, the young man replied.

Just as he said that, the door opened on an older man holding a toddler who was crying loudly. The man looked completely spooked by that.

“He won’t stop crying!” he said frantically.  
“Father!” Atsushi cried out. “What did you do?!” he said as he took the baby from his arms and disappeared through the door the man had just stepped through.

The young Emperor chuckled at the sight and turned back to Erwin and Levi.

“You get to see the backstage of Lefalls, Your Majesty. The worried grandfather, instead of the powerful king.” He looked at the man and smiled. “You know, you have mellowed.”

Erwin turned his attention to the newcomer who, from Hiles’ words, was the current king of Lefalls. He was about as tall as Levi, but broader, with dark, narrow eyes and pale skin. He was in his mid-forties, from the information they had, but looked younger, especially when he’d been so panicked about a crying baby. He was still a handsome man, with sharp, severe features, softened by his grin.

“Have I?” he asked curiously. “Oh well. I’m not as young as I was, I can relax a bit. Leave our guests to me, Hiles. Elisa has been asking after you.”

Hiles nodded and left the room, and the king turned to Levi and Erwin. He observed them for a moment, and smiled gently.

“I have heard you are nobles from Aldebaran”, he said as he sat down. “I must say, I never had the honour of meeting any of your compatriots outside of a battlefield. I hope you won’t find our customs offending, as some southerners tend to do.”  
“We went on this trip with an open mind, Your Majesty”, Erwin started.  
“We’re willing to learn from you”, Levi added.  
“And what brings you here, then? Lefalls isn’t exactly the first place that comes to mind for a trip.”  
“We are on a journey to make allies in Padenom”, Erwin said, with that tense set in his shoulders he seemed to get every single time he started to talk about an important project. “We’d like to establish trades and peace treaties between our country, Canis, and Lefalls.”  
“I see”, the king said with a nod. “Then I believe this can wait tomorrow. We will discuss this together with my advisors and my eldest son. Tonight, we dine in your honour, King Erwin”, he said with a nod. “We’ve had a room prepared for you, but I do not know about your customs. Tell me if we need to get a second room prepared for your consort.” His eyes turned to Levi. “And you, young man. You are trained as a warrior, am I wrong?”  
“I am part of Aldebaran’s elite”, Levi replied. “I’m a Falcon.”

Something flickered on Hayato’s face, that they didn’t have time to identify.

“Ah, yes. The Falcons. Of course. Emeritus archers, right?”  
“Indeed, Your Majesty. And horse-riders, too.”  
“I’m afraid I don’t know much about horses, as they’re not… very profitable in my kingdom, but if you want to try yourselves at dragon-riding, our men will be delighted to teach you. Now, if you will, we’ll dine.”

The king stood up, his clothes billowing around him. He wore a strange garb they had never seen before, wrapped around him and beautifully dyed, with wide sleeves. Erwin couldn’t stop himself from imagining Levi in these clothes: he would look wonderful. They followed Hayato back through the ballroom, into a dining room where a decent sized table was set. The young Emperor, Hiles, was already there with Atsushi. With them was a pretty woman who looked very gentle.

“My wife, Elisa”, Hayato said. “Our guests, Levi and Erwin”, he told her. “Erwin, if you will”, Hayato said, showing the place at his right. The Emperor was sitting next to Erwin, Atsushi at the other end of the table. The queen was beside her husband, and Levi next to her.

Levi couldn’t stop staring: she wasn’t even thirty! She must have noticed, though, because as soon as Erwin and Hayato were engrossed in some discussion, she turned to him.

“I’ve been told Erwin and you are just married, is it true?”  
“It is”, Levi said with a nod as food was served. “We got married three months ago, just before we set out on this journey.”  
“I see”, she said with a knowing smile. “He seems to be a busy man. He didn’t court you for long, did he?”

Levi stared back, bewildered.

“Court… me?”

She paused, looking worried.

“Does your people not court?”

Levi was at a loss for words. He didn’t know what ‘courting’ entailed, so it was difficult to answer, especially as their cultures seemed to be so different.

“I’m sorry”, she said. “It’s just, the way you look at him… It reminds me of how I looked at Hayato not so long ago, and yet he took his time courting me. But being married changes things.”  
“I… I don’t think we have such a thing as ‘courting’ in Aldebaran. At least, not as formally as you seem to do. What is courting like?” he asked curiously.  
“Very formal, as you pointed out”, she said with chuckle. “Hayato asked my father permission to court me, which he got. He would come to visit and we’d talk, or go on walks together, to get to know each other better. Of course there was always a chaperone with us – not that Hayato would ever… it’s just the way it’s done. After some time, he asked if I thought I would be happy if I were his wife. Back then, he was only my friend, but I trusted him and he was a good match for me, so I said yes. He formally asked my father for my hand in marriage, and we got married two years ago. I fell in love with him afterwards.” She seemed to realize she was talking to Levi and not to just anyone and turned red. “What I mean is, you have that exact same look I had… Like you just got into something bigger than you thought and find yourself deeper in than what you planned. You look like you’re falling in love with someone who is already yours.”

Levi swallowed his food difficultly.

“I do?” he asked worriedly.  
“Don’t worry”, she said. “It is obvious how much your husband cares about you.”

Levi’s eyes drifted to Erwin – to that man he had married for a country, who had become his friend, and whose bed he’d shared the night before. The man who had taken his virginity and made promises of love. He realized the ball was in his camp now: Erwin had made all the steps he could, opened as many doors as he could. It was his choice, now. He gulped.

“Thank you for your hindsight, Elisa”, he said to her.  
“You wouldn’t be the first to fall in love without even realizing”, she said, smiling. “My step-son, Atsushi, was in love with Hiles for years before he realized. Poor dear had no idea. And my other step-son, Hideo, fell in love with his master during his training.” She sighed. “I’m glad they worked it out in the end, even if it took them a kid and five years apart to realize it.” She looked back at him. “Don’t make the same mistake. It’s a treasure you’ve got there, so make sure to cherish it.”

By then, Levi wasn’t feeling too good from the pressure – quite queasy, in fact. He was twenty-one, he was married, he was one of the best warriors living todays and, for some reason, he found outrageous the idea that he might be falling in love with his husband. Three months wasn’t a long time, but they’d been living in close quarters, spending every single day in its entirety with each other. He knew Erwin – really knew him. He knew him tired, and angry, hungry, cold, sore, joyous, hopeful. He knew enough to trust him with his life – and he wondered why trusting him with his heart seemed to be much harder.

Dinner ended and a domestic took them to a door, telling them to call if they needed anything before he disappeared. They’d been given apartments, with a fire blazing in the chimney and a carpet stretched before it, with a bathtub just waiting to be filled with hot water and an incredibly large canopy bed. It was bigger than the apartments they’d shared in Erwin’s fortress, and more luxurious. There were biscuits in the cupboards, pitchers of wine on the chest of drawers, and boxes of teas and infusions on a shelf. Levi picked up one: everything was, luckily, written in English. _Sweet Time – aphrodisiac tea_. Well. Tradition, then. Feeling his cheeks darkening, he put the box down. He was feeling pretty tired, and just wanted to go to sleep.

“I’m exhausted”, he said.  
“I won’t be long either”, Erwin admitted.

Levi nodded and went to the bathroom, looking longingly at the bathtub – but really, he was too tired for that. Instead, he dropped his clothes and stepped into the shower.

“Mind if I join you?” a voice asked as he was rubbing soap over his arms.

Erwin was there, leaning against the doorframe and looking at him with a pleased smile.

“Come in”, he agreed.

In a matter of seconds, he was in his arms, and he huffed a laugh.

“Really, Erwin, I’m too tired. I’m going to sleep.”  
“Can’t I hug you without having… thoughts?” Erwin asked, pressing a kiss to his ear.  
“You got your hands on me as soon as you got a chance, so… no”, Levi replied, turning the shower head to splash it in Erwin’s face. “Let me sleep and I’ll consider again.”  
“Harsh”, Erwin chuckled, but didn’t protest.

Levi was already sleeping when Erwin joined him in the gigantic bed, but the movement woke him up just enough for him to snuggle against his chest. Maybe this didn’t need to have an expiration date, after all.


End file.
